


A Conversation With the Prisoner

by justalittlelemony



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Toppat Ellie, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), henry is dead in this one, idk i'm not making a sequel, or is he????, prisoner Charles, probably, unspecified context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlelemony/pseuds/justalittlelemony
Summary: Ellie talks to an old friend.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	A Conversation With the Prisoner

There was only one occupied cell on the Toppat airship, a cell barren of anything, except for its prisoner, huddled in the corner of the room, wrists and ankles bound. The cell itself was rather cold. Charles hugged his knees closer to his chest, wishing they hadn't taken his jacket, wishing he had something to make his imprisonment less miserable.

The cell door creaked open, revealing a finely dressed woman, a light pink top hat placed on her red hair like a crown. In one hand she held a tray and in the other, a stool. "Hello, Charles," she said, placing the stool in the corner opposite him.

He didn't bother to look up. "I didn't think you'd have the guts to show your face after what you did."

"You thought wrong." She sat down on the stool, sliding the tray over to him. Dinner.

Ignoring the tray, Charles finally looked his former teammate in the eye. "Why are you here?"

A glimmer of sincerity spread across Ellie's face. "I wanted to apologize. I didn't want you to get captured."

Charles couldn't help but let bitterness sneak into his voice. "What did you think was going to happen? I'd quit my job because you joined the Toppat clan?"

"I didn't think you'd throw yourself into the fray!" She stood up, shouting. "I didn't think you'd take every single mission against us! I didn't think you'd just carry on as usual, not after what happened!" Her voice shook. "I didn't want to hurt you. You or Henry."

Charles turned away from her, staring at the cuffs around his wrists. "Why don't you just order me free, then?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't have any power here! I had to use every ounce of influence I had just to keep you alive!"

"Yeah." His voice was quiet. "Why am I still alive?"

Ellie swallowed back her anger and asked, "What do you mean?"

Charles chuckled. "I've been fighting against the Toppats for years. I know how they work. I know that as soon as the ransom's paid, I'm history. So, why am I still alive? How'd you manage to swing that, Ellie?"

She took a long look at him, debating with herself, then sat back down on the stool she brought in. Her words were quiet as she spoke. "Before I left, I wrote a letter," she looked down, "To Henry." In his corner, Charles stiffened. "To, I don't know, explain why I left." She shook her head. "I put it on his bed, before the mission. You and he were already on the helicopter, so I thought, I thought that he would read it when you guys got back. But then, the mission happened and I realized he wasn't gonna get to read it.

"I didn't think much of it. The only thing it would do is give the government written proof that I had defected. So, they packed up his room and made a list of everything in there. But there was no mention of my letter, no footnote, nothing. They didn't find it.

"You had been captured and I knew the other Toppats would do anything to get back at Henry. So, I told them to wait to kill you. That if Henry was still alive, he would come for you. That we already had the perfect bait."

The room was silent for a moment. Charles glared at the wall across from him. "So, what, you bought me another week, maybe two? What then? What if he does show up? Are you gonna kill us, Ellie?"

She looked back down at the floor. "I don't know."

He started to speak again, then shook his head. "It doesn't matter. He's not coming." Ellie looked back up. "If you're right, and he's alive, then he's been alive for months. I've been looking for months, and I haven't found anything. He hasn't contacted me, or anyone else, for that matter. Why would he show up now?"

"I hope, for your sake, that you're wrong," Ellie said standing back up. She leaned down to pick up his untouched tray, "Because if he doesn't come, there's nothing I can do or say to stop them from killing you." 

She opened the door, taking the tray and stool with her. She took one last look at him. "Goodbye, Charles." The door shut, leaving him in the dark, cold cell.

**Author's Note:**

> no, I will not give that any context.
> 
> no, I do not know why I'm writing stickman fanfiction.


End file.
